


You Make Me Smile

by setoboo



Series: Foiled [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sick Lydia, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoboo/pseuds/setoboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of light<br/>At the end<br/>When touching<br/>The edge of her skin<br/>- You Make Me Smile, Blue October</p><p>---------</p><p>He's afraid he's draining the light out of her. Clawing at another drowning person so he can have an extra few breaths. Pushing her head under the water so he can survive. Sacrificing her heart to stall his own decline. Stile's thinks he may be killing her.</p><p>She seems better when they're together though. Or at least less – forced. Sometimes Stiles can even make her smile. Real smiles. The tiny and small ones she gives when truly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Smile

Lydia and Stiles have found an understanding in the last few weeks.

They are sick of being alone.

Everyone is gone, it feels like. Everyone they care about anyways. Stiles can still barely breath near Isaac without offending him, and Lydia has no real inclination to go running back to Allison. Oh sure, they're friends in school, but it's back to being 'Perfect Lydia' level of friends. All fake smiles and empty conversations. Which is more then Stiles can say for himself. If Lydia wasn't talking to him he would be completely alone.

Derek's gone. He took off and fled to parts unknown. Without bothering to even leave a damned note or cell number.

Cora's gone. Obviously, having gone with her brother to fuck-knows-where.

Scott's gone. Stiles doesn't want to even think about it. He's tired of being angry over the whole thing.

Stiles hasn't pried about Aiden. He doesn't really want to know where the Alpha-twin has fucked off too. Lydia doesn't seem interested in talking about it either. She's quiet a lot more now though. Still sharp tongued and brilliant when the need arises, but she will sit and stare out a window for hours if left uninterrupted.

Which is okay. Stiles doesn't need her to pretend for him. Lydia can choose to talk or stare or cry whenever she wants. As long as he's not alone. Everything will be okay if he's not alone.

So, most days they end up at Stiles' house. His dad works long hours which leaves the house empty. Painfully, blessedly, unbearably empty. Which is perfect for the both of them. Too drained from dealing with people all day to care for pretending any longer. Too many wondering faces and pointless problems. A thousand eyes judging and smothering the both of them.

But when they're together it's easier to breathe. Lydia will let herself be pulled close, will let him hold her. Often they'll curl together on the couch and stare blindly at one another, or the walls, or the mute TV. It doesn't matter.

Sometimes he'll talk, chatter to fill the void with inane facts or questions about homework. Lydia is just as likely to answer as she is to remain silent. When he has her full attention she'll tell him some useless tidbit of school gossip. Other times though...

Other times, she'll look so very far away. She'll whisper Jackson's name during these moments. All broken and painful. Aiden was a filler, and Stiles knows this. He has no illusions about what was going on between the two. She had loved Jackson enough to resurrect his scaly ass. Lydia isn't going to get over the guy in under a few months. Let alone fall madly for another werewolf.

This _'thing'_ between them isn't some romantic end game either. She hasn't discovered that Stiles is the one for her and forsaken both Aiden and Jackson so they can be together. Lydia is just broken, and alone. She needs someone right now, and the fact that it's Stiles is merely due too this being mutually beneficial for both parties. Plus she can trust him to not ruin her reputation at school.

Stiles doesn't mind. He honestly doesn't care anymore. He can literally feel a looming darkness in his chest. It gnaws with cold teeth at his heart and leaves it raw. Leaves him angry just as often as it leaves him empty and hollowed out. Deaton had warned him about the darkness. But the Veterinarian never explained what would actually happen. Leaving Stiles to flounder and guess as blackness crept through his veins like poison. He thought he could do it, grit his teeth and bear through.

Stiles was not prepared to fight for every intake of air. He hadn't thought it would be like this. Empty, black, and suffocating.

When he and Lydia are together, it gets better. When she lets him pull her close his chest stops aching and he can finally _breathe._ He can see some light in the darkness. He can feel the light on her skin. She isn't warm. Not like sunlight. Her radiance lacks any sort of heat. But it's better like that. If she was like daylight he might not be able to handle her light. Would be burnt away in the glare.

He's afraid he's draining the light out of her. Clawing at another drowning person so he can have an extra few breaths. Pushing her head under the water so he can survive. Sacrificing her heart to stall his own decline. Stile's thinks he may be killing her.

She seems better when they're together though. Or at least less – forced. Sometimes Stiles can even make her smile. Real smiles. The tiny and small ones she gives when truly pleased.

Lydia is still ungodly beautiful when she smiles. Even if it's only a shadow of the heart-stopping one she usually uses.

So this thing. This understanding. It works for them. It doesn't magically fix their problems. Not by a long shot. It does ease the ache though, gives them both a few hours to recoup and get ready too face the world. A few hours for Stiles to breath and feel the light on Lydia's skin. A few moments to be quiet or smile for Lydia.

' _This is good_ ' he thinks, curing around Lydia more. Pulling her head under his chin so she's closer. She doesn't resist. Willingly going where he leads her until she's nuzzling into his throat without a word. He can smell her milky-sweet shampoo and feels his heart beat a little easier. ' _This can work_ '.

They can make this work.

He trails cold fingers down her arm. Watching goosebumps rise in the wake. Lydia doesn't say anything, but she has a small smile on her face. Stiles can feel it against his throat. It's neither happy nor sad. Just a small quirk of lips so he knows she's closer to him then to whatever draws her away. It's a smile though, so he'll take it.

He'll make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that weird? I think it was weird. 
> 
> This is going to be a series of one-shots based on the Blue October Album 'Foiled'. All centered around Lydia and Stiles. This was based off the first song on the album 'You Make Me Smile'. Which despite the happier nature of this song compared to the rest of the album, it didn't turn out to happy did it?
> 
> Ooops.


End file.
